It's Not A Party Anymore
by Crazee Canadia
Summary: So kick us out. WaluigiXLuigi, rated M for choice words. R&R if interested, leave it alone if not.


****I wrote this today on a two hour bus ride to a safari park in another state. WalGi, rated M for choice words, don't like don't read. Reviews welcome, hatin' WalGi stuff not. ****

* * *

It was funny, how it was just the two of them, standing on opposite sides of a checkers board. Green and purple squares alternated across the floor, the walls covered in glass so onlookers could see what was going on.

One side stood Luigi, breathing hard with his heart hammering inside his chest, sweat refusing to dry. With a nervous swallow, he took a look at the huge checker pieces in front of him. They were all green with the infamous L symbol on them, but he knew on the bottoms of the pieces were the symbols of the other people involved in the tenth Mario Party games.

_Oversized checkers. The game sounded dangerous on many ways. _

On the other side stood Waluigi, famous only because he was Luigi's rival. He too was going through a scene of panic, his own corresponding purple pieces taunting him with his own symbol - the upside down L, which made many people claim he was too stupid to even write properly.

Both men looked across the board at each other, both knowing that only one would win the game. But neither of them wanted to win, they didn't even want to be competing.

But they were practically two of the most well known faces for Mario Party events, the only time when the both of them could use something other than their driving abilities.

_They both used to want all of the fame that Mario had, the original reason why they both agreed to attend the events_

_Used to._

* * *

oOo

Waluigi could no longer support his own weight, collapsing on top of Luigi with a soft grunt. The slick feeling of their own bare skin, mixing sweat, and the feeling of the other's heartbeat enough to send the taller into a brief event of ecstasy, placing the side of his face down against the shorter's chest and closing his eyes.

Luigi, on the other hand, was still holding onto the bed sheets with fists, squeezing with a lot of pressure as he tried to relax, the buzz of his release taking its sweet time fading away. The muscles in his body relaxed after a long time, finally releasing his fists and steadying his breathing - now noticing that his partner was lying on top of him.

Luigi slowly lifted his hand, brushing some of Waluigi's bang hair away from his eyes. "Waluigi," he whispered with a need to kiss him.

Waluigi took his time moving his head to where he could look at Luigi, kissing the skin he was lying on before the two locked eyes, "Oui?"

"Baciare." Luigi lazily demanded.

With a weak smile, Waluigi pulled himself up to the two were face to face, pressing their lips together.

For some reason, whenever the two kissed, it felt as if they were finishing a puzzle that had been missing a piece for twenty years. They never wanted to break kisses, nor did they ever want to kiss in public - where the world would hate them both.

But they had to breathe, separating a couple of inches to inhale and exhale slowly, never taking eyes away from each other.

They enjoyed the moment before they remembered why they were in this room in the first place.

Tomorrow was the tenth Mario Party event. They were both competing, which meant they'd have to act as if they hated each other if they wanted a chance of winning.

"I don't want to compete," Waluigi traced Luigi's face with a finger, "It's a stupid celebration that Bowser always screws up. What is the point in going?"

"We're expected to," Luigi rolled his head to the finger, Waluigi knowing the sign and cupping the other's face with his slim hand, "Apparently it's not a party if one guest is missing."

"They can deal without us. Less competition will mean less ambulance runs."

"Yes, but Peach only cares about the rest of the kingdom watching. The kingdom only watches for the amusement of seeing you or me fail." Luigi sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing his head against Waluigi's hand, "And if we're not there, Peach will flip, which will make Mario flip -"

"I wish you wouldn't worry about what they think," Waluigi cut in, "They're not the ones who have the right to control your life."

Luigi nodded in agreement, and the rest of the hour was spent in silence, just enjoying the other's company and wishing that they could stay like that forever.

No, they had to get out of the bed, clean it up, take showers, and head home separately; they couldn't spend the night in Waluigi's second house on the outskirts of the kingdom. Of course, the taking shower part took another hour, the two enjoying another round of love making while enjoying the kinks about it being in the bathroom.

They had to hurry, Mario was going to be home in thirty minutes, and Waluigi had to get home before the gardener he hired took off with any of his sleeping medication.

_Tomorrow was going to be harsh - hating each other for the sake of keeping a place to compete in Mario party. _

_That night, the two both got the same ideas as they were trying to fall asleep._

* * *

oOo

"We'll kiss, in front of everyone."

"E-everyone? I was just going to do it in front of the others -"

"That'll cause too much other stuff."

"Well so will this!"

Waluigi took this time to groan in frustration, looking around before pushing Luigi against a wall, lip locked.

It wasn't like they were going to be permanently separated, but they treated it as of they were for only one reason: Mario Party was a dangerous event. Participants hurt on screen were forced to tough it out until a commercial break was called, the only time they could get medical attention.

_It was just in case they got killed, they made sure to show they loved each other. _

Luigi forced Waluigi away, finger on his lips. "You got ahold of the game roster, right?"

"Yes," Waluigi grinned, "We're game number five."

Luigi frowned, "By that time the audience will want a clean game and -"

"But they'll be disgusted when we go through with our plan," Waluigi cut in, "And then Peach will never want us back."

Luigi's face brightened up, "I forgot... Right."

They shared a last second kiss before they went into hate mode, walking around corners and yelling at each other - bringing up the other's flaws which they loved without getting weird looks.

The rest of the cast just rolled their eyes, accepting this as a normal thing.

Finally, Mario had enough of the shouting that didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. Slamming his mineral water on the table, he stood up and howled at the secret couple, "Why don't the two of you save your fucking arguing for the game boards? Save us all a headache!"

Waluigi didn't waste time replying, "Shut the hell up, you obese tomato!"

Luigi, as much as he would've loved to snicker at the statement, immediately took up for his brother, "Well at least he's skinny compared to some of your family members, and smells an assload better than all of you!"

Waluigi showed signs of hurt feelings, but only for a split second, "Better to smell like oil than Winter Mint Flower or Fancy Rose!" He gave a monotone wink at Luigi, thankful that no one saw it.

A blush quickly overtook Luigi's face while Mario paled. "I - I don't use women's soap! You just wish you could! But you can't because you're so fucking ass poor!"

"Ugh, please just shut up!" Daisy's forehead hit the table she sat at, "We're all going to be hateful on the board! Chillax for a while!"

All Peach did was hide her face, embarrassed that this kind of behavior was going on in front of the newcomer sitting next to her. "I apologize, Rosalina, you remember Luigi, right?"

"Of course I do, very pleasant character," Rosalina frowned at the continuous arguing between Luigi and Waluigi, "He's turned so rude since I saw him last."

Daisy's head popped up, defending her crush, "He's not like this all the time! Only when Waluigi nags him!"

Rosalina was silent for a moment, concentrating on the way the two acted before saying, "I have a feeling you shouldn't yell at your special one, no matter how much you hate him."

Peach and Daisy both looked at her like she was alien, which she wasn't - she had proof of that. "W-what about a special one?" Peach asked.

"Hm? Oh, nothing, just a saying I know. Speaking of sayings, it's best if special ones listen to each other's sayings." Rosalina looked at Daisy, which made the red-haired girl question what he blonde was implying.

* * *

oOo

_The game was almost complete, half of Waluigi's checkers gone and Luigi having two crowned ones. _

The announcer's voice was annoyingly echoing over the speakers, and the crowd cheering was so damn loud it took Waluigi a while to consider his next move. Well, he could move the one on the right, jump Luigi's king and make it lose a crown, but he'd have to give it up, because he'd be in a position to be jumped. Or, he could just randomly move the one that was in the middle that Luigi almost jumped, and get a crowned piece.

The longer he took, the louder the crowd shouted and the more annoying the announcer became. "C'mon Waluigi, any day now!"

He looked across the board at Luigi, trying to look for a sign that he wanted to give up and go through with the plan.

Luigi, locking eyes with the other, at first shook his head slightly, eyeing back down at a checker piece.

Waluigi responded by shaking his head, mouthing the word, "Remember."

"C'mon, Waluigi, we need to get back to the game!" Peach's annoyed voice came over the speaker, the crowd began chanting "Hurry up, you idiot! Luigi's going to beat you anyway!"

Luigi finally nodded, and was the first to move. He stepped away from his stand, walking around it until he was moving across the board towards his rival.

Waluigi waited until Luigi built up a good pace before he did the same, the crowd screaming at them - thinking a fight was probably going down. The guards that stood at the sides didn't take any action, leaning over and whispering to each other about how badly Waluigi would be beaten.

_But how embarrassed everyone was about to be, how disgusted they were about to feel - those thoughts crossed both minds of the men as they sped up, approaching each other with what appeared to be angry intent. _

Time slowed down as soon as they were two checker board squares apart, now that they could see faces clearly. Luigi's eyebrows relaxed, eyes shining bright as he frowned slightly from being nervous.

He was beautiful...

Waluigi also lost the angry expression he carried, smiling at the shorter to try to comfort him. He opened his arms when he got even closer, forgetting that they were being watched by at least a million people right now. "Luigi..."

Said man prepared to kiss the taller, knowing he'd have to stand on his toes some just to reach, "Waluigi..."

They embraced each other, arms securing tightly around them.

The couples' smiles grew even larger, pressing their foreheads together - _they were saying something without any words. They were protesting, without signs. They were hateful to one another, without the feeling of loathing. They both wanted to show they were better than Mario, without doing anything life-risking like they used to - they were better than Mario because of this one thing they had that he didn't._

And they confirmed that when they pressed their lips together, closing their eyes while pulling each other closer even though there wasn't anymore space to do so.

And the kingdom fell silent.


End file.
